Unnatural love
by Dareya Forever
Summary: My new story on dareya
1. Chapter 1

hii everyone i am back new story on Dareya

Author note : is story mai dareya ko arrinage marriage hovi hoti hai ...daya cid officer hai aur shreya office mai jab karti hai Dareya ki shaadi ko sirf 6 month hi hova hota hai...is story mai dareya ki haar baat par jaagda hota rheta hai ...and Basher stay away this story pls

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys 🙏🙏

* * *

at morinnig

Dareya house

daya aur shreya so rahe hote hai ...shreya ki nind kholti hai aur wo time dekhti hai 7 bhej rahe hote hai shreya bed ka dusre side dekhti hai daya so rahe hota hai aur use face par smile hoti hai ...ye dekh shreya ka face par smile aati hai shreya bed par se uth hai aur washroom mai jaate hai ...fresh ho kar aata hai aur office ka liye ready hoti hai ready hone ka baad shreya kitchen mai jaati hai...break fast banana ka liye ...after some time shreya break fast lekar dinning table par aati hai ...aur plate laga rahi hoti hai table par ...tabhi daya waha aata hai... ...tabhi shreya ka phone bhej ta hai ...

on call

shreya : good moring mom

sm : good moring shreya

shreya : happy anniversery mom

sm : thank you shreya

shreya : mom dad ko phone dijiyena

sm : shreya tumhare dad office chal gaye hai

shreya : ohh

sm : sham ko baat kar lena da

d se

shreya : ok mom...waise mom kuch kaam tha kya

sm : haa shreya aaj shaam humne party rakhi hai tum aur daya ko aana hai

shreya : thik hai mom

sm : bye

shreya : bye mom

shreya cut him

daya neche aata hai ...dinning table par baith jaata hai

shreya : good moring daya

daya : good moring shreya

aur dono break fast karne lagate hai

shreya : daya aaj aap jaldi ghar aa jaana

daya : kyu

shreya : aaj mom aur dad ki anniversery hai is liye dad ne party rakhi hai ...aur hum jaana hai

daya : ohh thik hai mai jaldi aa jaavo ga

shreya : hmm par pls leta mat hone varna mom aur dad aapse naraz ho jaaye ga ...mai jaldi dad ka ghar chal jaavgi aap time se aa jaana

daya : haa shreya mai jaldi aa jaavoga

shreya aur daya break fast khatam karte hai ...aur daya bureau ka liye chala jaata hai aur shreya office

at eveving

shreya office se ghar aati hai aur ready hokar dad ka ghar jaati hai...ghar poora saja hova hota hai bohut saare guest bhi aaye hote hai ...9 pm shreya daya ka wait kar rahi hoti hai but daya abhi tak nahi aaye hota hai shreya phone karti hai but daya phone band aa rahe hota hai ... shreya ka mom dad daya ka baare poch rahe hote hai shreya bolti hai ki daya ka phone nahi laga rahe hai shreya ko bohut gusee aa rahe hota hai ...kuch der baad dono cake cut karte hai aur ek dusre ko khilate hai ...pher dance karte hai ...11 pm party khatam hoti hai sab guest ghar jaate hai...shreya mom dad ko bye bolti hai aur ghar chal jaati hai ...

dareya house

shreya key se door kholti hai aur andar aati hai aur sofe par baith jaathi hai...aur wo bohut gusee mai hoti hai ...10 min baad door bell bhajti hai aur shreya opne the door see daya hota hai ...daya andar aata hai ...shreya door band karti hai ...

shreya ( angrily ) : aa gaye aap

daya : shreya tum gusee mai kyu ho

shreya : aapko yaad nahi hai main kya bol tha subha aaj mom aur dad ki anniversrey thi aur aap nahi aaye

daya : sorry shreya wo mai bhool gayi tha

shreya : aap bhool gaye

daya : shreya meri baat toh sunno

shreya : mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karne hai daya aap fresh ho kar aaye main dinner lagti hu...aur wo kitchen mai chali jaati hai

daya ( pov ) : bohut gusee mai shreya mana padga

daya fresh hokar aata hai...shreya dinning table hoti hai ...daya table par baith hai shreya khana served karti hai

daya : tumne dinner kiya

shreya kuch nahi bolti hai aur room chal jaati hai ...daya khana khatam karta hai aur room mai jaata hai nd see shreya mirror ka pass hoti hai aur bal ( hair ) bana rahi hoti hai daya use ka pass jaata hai

daya : shreya kyu itni se baat par gusee ho rahi hu ...itna kaam tha bureau mai ki mai bhool gaye party ka baare mai ..

shreya trun hoti hai

shreya ( angrily ) : aapko ye itni se baat laga rahi daya aapko pata hai mom aur dad aapka wait kar rahe tha but aapko toh bas kaam dekhta aur kuch nahi

daya : ab main sorry toh bol rahe hu shreya mai kal mom aur dad bhi sorry bolga

shreya : kal toh aap mujhe bhi bhool jaaye ga

daya : shreya ye tum

shreya cut him

shreya : sahi keha rahi hu mai ...aapko bas kaam dekhta hai mai nahi ...6 month hogaye hai humari shaadi ko jab koi party ya shaadi mai jaana hota hai aapko kaam dekhta hai aur kuch nahi

daya ( low voice ) : is acha shaadi nahi karta mai pata nahi kaha fas gaaye hu mai ...

shreya ye sab sunn leti hai

shreya ( angrily ) : oh toh aap fas gaye hai mujhe shaadi karka ...shaadi kyuki mujhe se boliye

daya ko gusee aa jaatha hai

daya ( angrily ) : haa fas gaye ho tumse shaadi karka ...aur kuch sunna hai tumha ...jab se shaadi hovi hai haar roz jaagda hota hai humare... is acha mai shaadi nahi karta tumse aakel khush ta mai ...aur daya bed par jaa kar baith jaa tha hai...

shreya ka eyes aasu aate hai aur wo room se bhaar chali jaati hai...hall mai jaa kar sofe par baith jaathi hai ..

shreya ( pov ) : kya aap sach mai fas gaye hai mujhe shaadi karka ...aur wo flash back yaad karti hai ...

flash back start

* * *

Mind mai idea aye toh likh diya...tell me guys i should continue or not

Keep loving Dareya

Your Dareya forever


	2. Chapter 2 - flash back

hii everyone koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys

* * *

flash back start

shreya house

at morinng

shreya ka mom dad break fast kar rahe hoti hai...shreya neche aata hai aur dinning table par baith jaati hai ...

shreya : good moring mom nd dad

both : good moring shreya

sm : shreya

shreya : haa maa

sm : shreya hum tumse zaruri baat karni hai

shreya : boliye maa

sm : shreya humne tumhare liye ek ladka dekhha hai

shreya ( shocked ) : kya

sm : haa

shreya : maa par mai abhi shaadi nahi karna chaiti hu mujhe abhi jab karni hai

sd : beta ek baar tum use milo bohut acha ladka hai cid officer hai ..

shreya : par dad

sd : mere liye ek baar milo shreya ager tumha pasand nahi aaye ga toh hum tumha force nahi karga

shreya : thik hai dad aap bol rahe is liye

sd , sm smile

sm : aaj jaldi ghar aa jaana

shreya : kyu maa

sm : aaj shaam wo ladka aa rahe hai tumha dekhne

shreya : itna jaldi aa rahe hai wo ...

sm : haa

shreya : ok maa

aur shreya nashta khatam karti hai aur chair par uthti hai

shreya : bye maa mujhe office ka liye late ho rahe hai...

sm : bye

shreya office ka liye chali jaati hai ...

at eveving

shreya house

shreya office se jaldi ghar aa jaati hai aur shreya room mai ready ho rahi hoti hai ...7 pm daya aur abhirika shreya ka ghat aate hai sm welcome karti hai ...aur teeno sofe par baith hote hai ...

daya ( low voice ) : kaha fas diya hai abhijeet ne ...mujhe shaadi nahi karni hai ...pata nahi ladki kaise hogi ...

abhijeet daya ki baat sunno rahe hota hai ..

abhijeet ( low voice ) : daya ladki bohut acha hai tarika ka dost hai wo

daya : hmm

sd daya se baat kar rahe hote hai aur sab unke baare mai poch rahe hoti hai ...daya fake smile kar ka baat kar rahe hota hai ...sm sab ka liye coffee leakar aati hai aur sab ko deti hai ...

tarika : aunty shreya kaha hai

sm : tarik wo ready ho rahi apne room

tarika : ohh

sm : mai bolkar lati hu shreya ko

tarika : thik hai aunty

sm shreya ka room jaata hai ...aur dekhti hai shreya abhi tak ready nahi hovi hoti hai

sm : shreya tum abhi tak ready nahi hovi

shreya : maa wo mujhe sari phena nahi aata hai ...aur apne sari phena ko bolo hai

sm : ruk mai help karti hu ...

sm shreya ko saari phenate hai aur shreya ready hokar neche aati hai ...shreya ne green color ki sari pheni hoti hai thoda make up kiya hota hai ...daya use dekh hi rahe hota ...shreya aati hai aur apne dad ka pass sofe par baithi hoti hai ...aur abhirika shreya se baat kar rahe hota hai ...daya bas chup baith hota hai( kyu ki daya ko shaadi nahi karne hai abhijeet apne kasam deta hai is liye daya ladki dekha ka liye haa bolte hai )

abhijeet sd se : uncle ladka aur ladki ek dusre se baat kar sakte hai akeli mai

sd : haa kyu nahi beta

sd shreya se : shreya daya ko apne room lekar jaav

shreya : ji dad

shreya daya se : chailye

abhijeet : jaav daya

daya : haa jaa rahe hu mai

shreya aur daya room mai jaate hai ...daya aur shreya dono ek dusre ka baare sab bolte hai ...daya apne past ka baare mai bolta...aur bolta aur bohut kuch bolta hai apne baare mai ...shreya bolti hai ki wo shaadi ka baad job karna chaiti hai use khana banna nahi aata hai aur bolti hai ager shaadi hogi toh wo sari nahi phene gi aur bohut kuch bolti hai apne baare mai ...after some time dono neche aata hai aur sofe par baith jaate hai

abhijeet : tum do kya faisal hai kya tum dono ka haa hai

daya : meri tarif se haa abhijeet

tarika : aur shreya tum

shreya : wo mai

sd : haa shreya bol

shreya : haa hai dad

abhirika s m , sd khush hote hai

one month baad dareya ki shaadi hoti hai ...lekin shaadi ka ek week baad hi dono ka beach jagde hote rehta hai ...dono haar choti baat par jagda karte hai ...aise hi 6 month ho jaate hai dono ki shaadi ko lekin do ha same hi hota hai

flash back end

A/ N i know flash back aach nahi hai par mujhe yehi iead aaye dareya par ...i hope sab ko pasand aa ye

* * *

next moring

shreya hall mai hi so rahe hoti hai ...shreya ki nind kholti hai aur time dekhti hai 8 bhaj rahe hote hai ...shreya room mai jaate hai aur daya bureau ko liye ready ho rahe hota hai ...shreya wash room mai jaati hai ...daya ready ho ka kitchen mai jaata hai ...shreya fresh hokar aata hai aur ready hoti hai office ka liye aur neche jaati hai ...daya kitchen mai break fast bana rahe hota hai ...shreya kitchen mai jaati hai aapne liye coffee banane ka liye ...dono ek dusre se baat nahi kar rahe hote hai ...shreya coffee bankar dinning table par aati hai aur coffee pine lagti hai daya bhi break fast lekar aata hai ...aur shreya ko deta hai aur break fast karne lagta hai . ...dono chup hote hai koi baat nahi kar rahe hota hai...after some time shreya office ka liye chal jaata hai aur shreya office ka liye ...

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

Kya dareya ek dusre ko sorry boli ga ye dono ka beach aise chalta rahe ga ?

Thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	3. Chapter 3

koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys 🙏🙏

author note : guys aap sab ko story pasand nahi aa rahi kya jo bohut kam review hai ...ek aur baat kuch din tak mai aapne story update nahi kar pavogi wo kya ...mujhe kuch presonla kaam aa gaya hai is liye jab time milga tab update kargi i hope aap sab meri baat samjhe rahe hai ...

* * *

at bureau

daya bureau mai enter hota hai aur sab ko good moring wish kar karta hai aur desk par jaa kar kaam karne lagata hai...kuch der baad case repot hota hai sab log crime place par jaate hai ...at eveving case khatam hota hai aur sab log apne ghar chali jaate but daya abhi bureau mai hota hai...aur file mai kaam kar rahe hota hai ...abhijeet daya ka pass aata hai

abhijeet : daya abhi tak tum ghar nahi gaye

daya : wo acp sir ne file di hai poori karna ka liye ...

abhijeet : ohh kal kar lena daya ..shreya wait kar rahi hogi tumhara .

daya : kal subha tak poori karni hai ..

abhijeet : ok

abhijeet daya ko dekhta hai daya thoda pareshan hotab hai

abhijeet : kya hova daya tum aaj bohut pareshan lag rahe hu ...

daya : kuch nahi abhijeet bas sar mai dard ho rahe hai ...

abhijeet : daya tumha jhoot bolna bhi nahi aata hai shreya se phir se jagda hova hai kya

daya : haa

abhijeet ( angry ) : tumne hi jagda ki hoga shreya ka saat shreya kitni achi ladki hai aur tum jab dekho tab jagda karte rete ho shreya ka saat

daya : mere koi galti nahi hai ...shreya hi haar baat pa jagda karti rete hai mere saat ...

abhijeet : jagda hovo kise baat par

daya abhijeet ko kal wail baat bolta hai ...abhijeet hasne lagta hai

abhijeet : tum dono bhi itni se baat par jagda karne laga

daya : ye sab tumhri wajh se ho rahe hai ...

abhijeet : meri waja se kaise

daya : na tum meri shaadi karte shreya se na ye sab hota ...

abhijeet : acha lekin shaadi ka liye haa tumne boltha main tumha koi force nahi kiya tha main

daya kuch nahi bolta aur file poore karna lagta hai ...

abhijeet : daya tumha ek baar shreya ko sorry bol do

daya : main sorry nahi bologa abhijeet ...meri koi galti nahi hai ...

abhijeet : par daya

daya cut him

daya : pls abhijeet

abhijeet : ok

abhijeet : toh tum dono kab tak aise baat nahi karga

daya : pata nahi

abhijeet : hmm

abhijeet ( pov ) : pata nahi kab tak aise hi chalga dono ka beech ...shaadi ka 6 month baad bhi dono jagda kar rahe hai ...

daya : par main faisal kar liye hai abhijeet

abhijeet : kya daya

daya abhijeet ko faisal sunna ta hai ...abhijeet shocked hota hai

abhijeet ( shocked ) : daya ye tum

daya : haa abhijeet ye faisal hum dono ka liye thik hai ...

abhijeet : jaise tum thik laga daya

aur abhijeet waha se chala jaata hai ..daya bureau mai hota hai aur file compited kar rahe hota hai ...

dareya house

shreya office se ghar aati hai aur fresh ho kar hall mai baith hoti hai ...tabhi door bell bheti hai aur shreya opne the door nd see tarika hoti hai ...

shreya : tarika tum yaha

tarika : haa wo kya hai mai yaha jaa rahi tho soch tumse milkar jaav

shreya : ohh andar aaoo

tarika andar aati hai aur sofe par baith jaati hai...shreya dono ka liye coffee banati hai aur tarika ko deti hai aur tarika pass sofe par baith jaati hai ...

tarika : waise bohut din ho gaye tumse baat nahi ki main

shreya : wo toh hai tarika ...

tarika collagre din ka baat karne lagti hai ...par shreya apne hi soch mai hoti hai baat khatam hoti tarika shreya ko awaaz de rahi hoti hai ...shreya apne soch se bhaar aati hai

shreya : haa tarika bol

tarika : mai tumha kab se awaaz de rahi hu tum kaha khoyi hovi hu

shreya : kuch nahi tarika wo mai ...nd wo chup hojaati hai

tarika : bohut der se dekh rahi hu tumha tum pareshaan lag rahi hu

shreya : asie kuch nahi hai tarika ..wo bas office ka baare mai soch rahi thi

tarika : mujhe pata hai tum jhoot bol rahi hu. phir jagda hova hai kya daya ka saat

shreya : haa wo

tarika : bolo shreya

shreya tarika ko kal wali baat bolti hai ..

tarika : ohh toh ye baat hai

shreya : i know saari galti mere hi hai mujhe daya se aise baat nahi karni chaiye thi..pata nahi gusee mai kya kya boldiya main

tarika : toh ab tum kya kargi shreya ...

shreya : sorry bolgo aur kya

tarika : daya ko bohut jaldi gusee aa jaata hai ...lekin wo dil ka bura nahi hai...

shreya : haa tarika lekin ab se hum dono ka beech jagda nahi hoga ...

tarika : ok shreya acha ab mai chalti hu ...

shreya : ok bye tarika

tarika : bye

tarika chali jaathi hai ...shreya kitchen mai jaate hai ...dinner banati hai ...dinner banane ka baad shreya hall mai daya ka wait kar rahi hoti hai 10 bhaj jaate hai but daya abhi tak nahi aaye hota hai...

shreya ( pov ) : abhi tak aaye kyu nahi phone karka pochti hu ...

shreya daya ko call kar rahe hoti hai but daya haar time call cut kar rahe hota hai...

shreya : phone cut kar rahe hai mere lagta hai bohut gusaa hai mujhe se hoga hi bohut kuch bol hai main ...aur wo daya ka wait kar rahi hoti ...wait karte karte wo sofe so jaathi hai

11 : 30 pm

daya key se door kholta hai ...aur door band karta hai ...door ka sound se shreya ki nind khol jaathi hai

shreya : aa gaye aap kab se call kar rahi thi ma aapko

daya shreya ko ignoor karta hai aur room mai chala jaata hai...shreya bhi use piche jaathi hai

shreya : aap fresh ho jaaye main khana lagti hu

daya : mujhe bhook nahi hai tum khalo ...aur wo fresh hone chala jaata hai

shreya : bohut gusee mai hai ye toh par koi nahi aaj mai aapse sorry bolkar is rishty ki nayii survaat karge ...aur shreya kitchen mai jaati hai aur daya ka liye khana lekar aati hai room mai...aur dekhti hai daya bed par baith kar laptop par kaam rahe hota hai ...shreya daya ka pass jaathi hai

shreya : daya khana khalijiye

daya : mujhe bhook nahi hai shreya

shreya bed ka par baith jaathi ha

shreya : i know daya aap bohut gusee ho mujhe se ...par gusee khana par kyu nikal rahe hai khalijiye pls

daya shreya ki baat sunn kar khana kha leta hai..shreya smile

shreya daya hug karti hai ...

shreya : daya i am very sorry kal raat ka liye mujhe aapse istara baat nahi karni chaiye thi ...

daya hug se alag hota hai ...

shreya : kya hova daya

daya : shreya main ek faisal liye hum dono ka liye

shreya : kya

daya : faisal ye hai ki

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

so guys daya ne ka faisal liye hai aur kya hoga dareya ki life mai

3 chapter aur phir ye story khatam ho jaayegi

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii everyone koi bhi speling aur garmar mistak ho** **toh sorry🙏🙏**

 **Ye chapter shot hai next chapter long hoga**

* * *

Daya : main faisal liye hai ki

Shreya : boliya daya

Daya : hum dono divorce lena chaiye

Shreya ( shocked ) : daya aap ye kya kahe rahe hai ...mai sorry bol rahi hona

Daya : i know shreya lekin mai roz ka jagda se tang aa gaye hu shreya haar baat pa jaada ab mujhe aur bardsha nahi hota shreya is acha hum ek dusre divorce lekar apne life khush rahe

Shreya : par daya

Daya : pls shreya baat ko samjhe main nahi rehna chaita hu tumhare saat

Daya use divorce pepar deta hai

Daya : is peppar par sing kardo

Shreya apne aasu bhaar aane rok rahi hoti hai : jaise aap thik laga daya

Shreya peppar par sing kar deti hai

Shreya bed par uthti hai

Shreya : raat bohut ho gayi so jaaye aap ko bureau bhi jaan subha

Aur shreya bed ka dusre side soti hai aur daya light off kar ka so jaata hai ...par shreya ko nind nahi aa rahe hoti hai wo ro rahi hoti hai

Shreya ( pov ) : sayad mai galta samjhe rahi thi ki aap mujhe pyaar karte hai par nahi aap ye shaadi sirf majboori mai nibha rahe hai ...aur kuch nahi hai mere liye aapka dil tabhi toh divorce lena chaite hai ..lekin mai aapse pyaar karti hu aap khush ka ki liye mai aapse dur rehna koi bhi taiyaar hu daya ...aur wo daya ka side trun hoti hai daya so rahe hota hai...shreya sari raat so nahi paati hai kyu ki shreya ro rahi hoti hai ...

.

.

.

Next moring

Daya wake up aur bed ka dusre side dekhta hai ...shreya nahi hoti hai daya fresh hone jaata hai ...kuch der baad daya ready hota hai aur kitchen mai jaata hai break fast bana ka liye

Daya : ye shreya hai kaha dekhyi nahi de rahi hai ...sayed office gayi hogi

Daya break fast banata hai apne liye aur break fast karka bureau ka liye chal jaata hai ...daya bureau mai enter hota hai aur sab ko good moring wish karta hai ...aur case aata hai toh crime palce par jaata hai ...case khatam hone ka baad sab apne ghar jaate hai ...

Daya house

Daya ghar mai enter hota hai aur light on karta hai shreya abhi tak nahi aayi hoti hai...daya kitchen mai jaata hai dinner bannata hai ...kuch der baad daya dinner bana kar aata hai aur dinning table par rakhta hai ...aur shreya ka wait kar rahe hota hai...hall mai daya phone karta hai shreya ko par shreya apne phone ghar pa hi bhool gayi hoti hai ...

10 : 00 pm

Shreya key se door kholti hai aur andar aati hai...daya hall mai hota hai

Daya : aa gayi tum kab wait kar rahe hu tumhara aur phone bhi ghar par chod diye tumne aur kaha thi tum

Shreya : wo office mai bohut kaam tha ...leta hogaye aur jaldi mai phone ghar par bhool gayi

Daya : jaav fresh ho kar aa vo phir saat mai dinner karte hai

Shreya : apne ab tak dinnner nahi kiya hai

Daya : nahi tumhara wait kar rahe tha mai

Shreya : mai abhi fresh ho kar aati hu

Shreya fresh ho kar aati hai daya dinning table par wait kar rahe hota hai ...shreya chair par baith jaati hai aur dono dinner karna lagte hai ...

Shreya : daya

Daya : haa

Shreya : aapse ek baat bolo

Daya : bolo

Shreya : mera jaana ka baad aap dusre shaadi kar lena jo aap se jagda na kar aur jisa khaana banana aata ho jo aap ka liye ek dum sahi ho

Daya : shreya ye tum

Shreya : mai sach keh rahi hu daya...ab aap saath jagda nahi karga nahi aapko mera haath bakwas khaana padga

Daya chup hota hai ...after some time shreya table clen karti hai aur room mai aati hai daya so gaye hota hai...shreya daya ka pass aati hai

Shreya : daya kal mai apne ghar waise jaa rahi hu aap apne khayal rahkna ..aur forehead par kiss karti aur so jaathi hai...

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

Guys i know ye chapter padkar sab sad hoga ki dareya alag ho gaye hai is liye ...dareya ek hong par thoda time lag sakta hai ?

Author note : jise bhi ye story pasand nahi aur hindi mai likhane se promble hai wo log ye story read na kar and pls bashing mat kar guys just stay away this story rq hai sab pls ..

Thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	5. Chapter 5

**hii everyone koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys🙏🙏**

* * *

next moring

Dareya house

dinning table

daya break fast kar rahe hota hai aur shreya so rahi hoti hai ..

daya : ye shreya abhi tak so rahi hai office nahi jaana hai ka shreya ko uthta hu shreya ko

daya break fast khatam karta hai aur room mai jaata hai shreya ka pass

daya : shreya utho

shreya ( sleep tone ) : sone do na

daya : shreya utho subhe ho gayi hai tum office nahi jaana hai kya

shreya utha kar bed par baith jaati hai

shreya : nahi aaj main chuti liye hai office se

daya : kyu

shreya : wo mujhe kaam hai is liye

daya : ohh

shreya : aapne breakfast kiya

daya : haa main chalta hu bureau jaana hai

shreya : ok bye daya

daya : bye

daya bureau ka liye chala jaata hai ...shreya phir se so jaathi hai ...

10 : 00 am

shreya fresh hoti hai...aur break fast karna neche jaata hai ...break fast ka baad shreya ghar ki safayi kathi hai aise 2 bhej jaathi hai ...shreya lunch karti hai aur room jaathi aur packing karti hai kuch der baad ...shreya bed par baith jaathi hai

shreya : chalo packing toh ho gayi ...

6 :00 pm

shreya ek book leti hai aur letter likhati hai daya ka liye ..aur bed par rakhti hai ..aur bags leti hai aur ek baar room ko dekhti hai aur neche chal jaathi hai...shreya poore ghar ko ek baar dekhti hai aur shreya ka aakhon se aasu aa rahi hote hai...shreya door lock kar ka car mai baith hai aur ghar chaili jaathi hai ...shreya door bell bhejati hai sm door opne karti hai aur shreya ko dekh kar khush ho hoti par bag dekh shoked ho hoti hai

sm : shreya ye

shreya kuch nahi bolti bas ander chal jaathi hai shreya ko dekh sd bhi shocked hote hai

sd : shreya ye

sm : main pocha shreya se par koi jawaab nahi de rahi hai

sd shreya ka pass jaate hai

sd : shreya baat kya hai tum yaha aur bag lekar kyu aa ho

shreya ka aakhon se aasu aate hai aur wo dono divorce wali baat bolti hai ye sunna kar dono shocked hote hai

sd : daya aise kise kar sakta hai mai abhi baat karta hu daya se...aur sd jaane wala hote hai ki shreya unka haath pakked ti hai

shreya : nahi dad aap kuch nahi kahegy daya se

sd : par shreya

shreya : aap daya se baat nahi karga sari galti meri hai daya na kuch nahi kiya hai ...main hi humsha daya se jagada karti thi ...aur daya humsha chup rehte tha ...roz roz ka jagada se daya tang aa gaye tha dad

sd : thik hai tum apne room mai jaav

shreya bags lekar apne room chali jaathi hai ...

sd office ka liye chala jaathi hai aur sm shreya ka room mai jaathi hai shreya se baat karne

* * *

9 :00 pm

Daya s house

daya car pack karta hai aur door kholta hai aur ander aata hai ...aur room mai jaata hai

daya ( pov ) : ye shreya kaha gayi ...aaj toh chuti thi shreya ki ...sayed apni friends se milne gayi hogayi...

daya apne bag bed par rakhta hai aur fresh hone chala jaata hai ...20 min baad daya fresh hokar kitchen mai jaatha hai dinner bana ka liye par shreya ne dinner bana liye hota hai ...daya dinning table par baith kar dinner kar leta hai ...dinner ka baad daya room mai jaata hai aur apne bag leta hai tabhi use ki nazar letter par padti hai

daya : ye letter kisene likha hai

daya letter kholta hai ...aur read karta ...

ye lette dekh aap shocked hoga ki mai letter kyu likh rahi hu ...daya mai apne ghar jaa rahi hu humsha ka liye ...ab humara divorce ho chuka hai toh mai aapka saat kaise reh sakti hu ...aapne khyaal rehna daya ab aapka saat ko jagada nahi kar ga aap dusre shaadi kar lena jo aapse jagada na karti hu jo aap liye dum sahi hu ...jo aapse pyaar kar mere tara nahi jo haar baat pa aapko bola karre jagada karre ...ye 6 month mai mujhe aapse pyaar ho gaya tha daya par aap iss shaadi ko sirf majbori mai nibhaa rahe tha par mai aapko aur dukhi nahi dekh sakti is liye mai jaa rahi hu daya ... mujhe bhool jaane bura sapna samjhe kar aap ki life mai kabhi shreya aa thi...

your shreya

letter padne ka baad daya letter apne bag mai rakhata hai ...aur light off kar ka so jaata hai

abhirika s house

tarika aur abhijeet dinner kar rahe hote hai par abhijeet kha nahi rahe hota hai abhijeet kuch soch rahe hota hai

tarika : abhijeet

tarika ( loudily ) : abhijeet

abhijeet apne soch bhaar aata hai

abhijeet : haa tarika

tarika : kya soch rahe ho tum

abhijeet : tarika wo mai daya aur shreya ka baare mai soch rahe tha

tarika ( confused ) : daya aur shreya ka baare mai par kyu

abhijeet : tarika wo baat aise hai ki (aur abhijeet dareya ka divorce ki baat tarika ko bolta hai )

tarika (shocked ) : kya abhijeet ye sach nahi ho sakta hai abhijeet

abhijeet : ye sach hai tarika dono divorce liya hai

tarika : mujhe shreya ka liye bohot bura laga rahi kal hi mai shreya se mili thi aur usene mujhe sab batata tha ...par shreya ko apne galti ko afsos bhi tha is liye wo daya ko ssorry bolne wali thi par ye sab kya ho gaye

abhijeet : how sad tarika main kal daya ko bohut samja ne ki khoshish ki par daya meri baat sunn ko tayiaar nahi tha tarika ...

tarika : hum kuch karna hoga abhijeet dono ko ek karne ka liye

abhijeet : mai kuch sochta hu tarika ...abhijeet soch na laga ta hai par abhijeet ko idea nahi aa rahe hote hai 5 min baad abhijeet ko idea aata hai

abhijeet : idea tarika

tarika : kya abhijeet

abhijeet tarika ko plan bolta hai

tarika : idea acha hai par hummay abhi phone unko phone karka sab batana padde ga

abhijeet : mai abhi call karta hu taki wo kal tak aa sake

tarika : thik hai abhijeet

abhijeet phone karta hai aur sab batata tha hai...10 min baad baat khatam hoti hai ...

tarika : kya kaha

abhijeet ( smiled ) : 1 din baad aa rahi hai

tarika : wow ab bohut jaldi daya aur shreya ek honga aur daya ko apne galti ka afsos hoga

abhijeet : haa tarika

aur dono dinner karte hai ...dinner ka baad dono apne room mai jaate hai so jaate hai

* * *

so guys i hope all your like this chapter

toh koun aa rahe hai ?

kya daya ko afsos hoga shreya ka jaane se ?

Jaane ka liye next chapter ka wait kijiye

Thank you for your review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	6. Chapter 6

daya house

daya ki chuti hoti hai aur wo ghar par hota hai aur apne kaam kar rahe hota hai ...tabhi phone bhejta hai ... daya phone par baat karta hai ... daya ki mom ka phone hota hai ...wo kuch din ka liye mumbai aa rahe hai ... kuch der baad karne ka baad daya phone cut karta hai ...

Daya ( pov ) : ohh no mom aa rahi hai ager mom ko mere aur shreya ka divorec ka baare mai pata chali ga toh ab kya karro mai

aur wo bed par baith jaata hai...

kuch der baad daya ariport jaata hai mom ko lene ...daya aur mom dono ghar mai enter hote hai aur daya ki mom sofe par baithi hai ...daya mom ka liye pani lekar aata hai

dm : thank daya

daya smile aur wo unka pass baithta hai sofe par

daya : maa aap mumbai mai kuch kaam tha kya

dm : daya tum bhool gaye kya do week baad kavin ki shaadi hai is liye aana pada

daya : oh mai bhool gaye tha waise kavin nahi aaya

dm : wo kal aane wala hai ...use kaam hai is liye aaj nahi aa saka

( daya aur kavin dono bhai hai ..daya bada hai aur kavin chota hai ... daya ki mom aur kavin dono dehli mai rahte hai .aur daya mumbai raheta hai ...)

daya : oh

dm : shreya bahu kaha dekh nahi de rahi hai

daya : maa wo

dm : bolo

daya : maa wo daya bolne hi wala hota hai ki tabhi door bell bhejti hai daya door opne karta hai aur dekhta hai abhijeet hota hai

daya : abhijeet tum yaha ...ander aavo

daya abhijeet welcome karta hai ...abhijeet daya ka mom sa milta hai aur sofe par baitha ta hai

dm : daya mai tumsa kab se poch rahi hu shreya kaha hai...

daya : mai shreya wo daya bolne wala hota hai ki abhijeet bolta hai

abhijeet : aunty wo shreya kuch din ka liye apne mom ka ghar gayi hai

dm : ohh

daya : mom aap fresh ho kar aaye mai tab tak coffee banna kar lata hu

dm : ok aur wo room mai chal jaathi hai

daya abhijeet se

daya : abhijeet tumne mom se jhote kyu bola mom ko mai sab baata ne wala tha

abhijeet : daya aaj hi aunty aayi hai aur tum unhe sab batane wala the do week baad kavin ki shaadi hai wo bohut khush hai...unha ye sab baata kar dukhi mat kar ro

daya : par abhijeet maa ek din toh sab pata chala ga

abhijeet : jab tak kavin ki shaadi nahi ho jaathi tum aunty se kuch nahi kahoga tum shreya ko yeha lekar aana hoga...shaadi ka baad tum aunty ko baata dena

daya : kya par abhijeet

abhijeet : haa daya tumha shreya ko do week ka liye yeha lena hoga tum kuch der baad shreya ka ghar jaav aur use lekar aavo

daya : thik hai abhijeet ...aur wo kitchen mai chal jaata hai ...dm mom fresh ho kar aati hai aur sofe par baithi hai ...abhijeet ka pass

dm : abhijeet tumha lagta do week mai daya aur shreya ek honge..

abhijeet : haa aunty

dm : acah hova abhijeet tumne mujhe sab baata diya ye dono karna kya chaite hai

abhijeet : aunty ab aap hi dono ek kar sakte hai

dm : wo toh hai ab dekh mai kya karti hu ...abhijeet smile

daya coffee lekar aata hai aur dm aur abhijeet ko deta hai kuch der coffee pine ka baad dm apne room mai jaathi hai aur abhijeet ghar chala jaata hai...

at eveving

daya shreya ka ghar jaata hai aur door ring karta hai sm door opne karti hai

sm : daya tum yeha ...ander aaye na

sm welcome karti hai .daya sofe baitha hai sm coffee lekar aati hai

sm : kuch kaam tha kya daya

daya : haa wo shreya se mujhe baat karni hai

sm ( thinking ) : shayed daya shreya ko lena aaya hai apne saat ghar lekar jaane ka liye ...aur wo bohut khush hoti

daya : maa shreya kaha hai ..

sm thinking se bhaar aati hai : daya wo purvi ka ghar gayi hai kuch kaam hai is liye tum wait karo thodi der mai aa jaayegi

daya : thik hai

sm : daya tum shreya ka room mai jaa kar wait karo

daya : thik hai

daya shreya ka room ka tarif jaata hai...daya room mai enter hota hai aur dekhta hai shreya ka room ek dum clen hota hai .. wo sofe par baith kar shreya ka wait kar rahe hota hai

kuch der baad shreya ghar mai aati hai aur uper jeene wali hoti hai ki sm awaaz deti hai

sm : shreya

shreya : haa maa

sm : daya tumhara wait kar rahe hai room

shreya : kya daya aaye hai par kyu

sm : sayed tumha apne saat wapisa ghar lene jaane

shreya khush ho jaate hai

shreya ( pov ) : daya mujhe lena aaya hai shayed wo is rishty ko ek moka dena chaite hai...aur wo room mai chali jaathi hai and see daya sofe par baitha hota aur phone kuch kar rahe hota hai

shreya : aap yeha

daya khda hota hai sofe par se

daya : haa wo mujhe tumsa baat karni hai

shreya : boliye

daya : mai chaita hu tum wapisa ghar chalo

shreya smile

daya : wo maa do week ka liye mumbai aayi hai aur kavin ki shaadi bhi aur mai chaita hu tum ghar chalo maa tumhare baare mai poch rahi thi

shreya : maa ko ye sab pata hai kya humare divorce ka baare mai

daya : nahi par do week baad mai sab baata dunga humre divorce ka baare mai abhi mai maa ko baata kar udas nahi karna chaita hu

shreya ka face par smile chali jaathi hai

daya : kya tum chalogi ghar

shreya : aap thod der neeche wait kar ya mai apni packing kar k aati hu aur ready ho kar aati hu

daya : thank you shreya

shreya fake smile : thank you kehne ki zarurat nahi hai ...ye sab mai maa ka liye kar rahi hu

daya kuch nahi bolta aur wo neech jaata hai

shreya ka aakhon ka se aasu aa rahe hote hai

shreya ( pov ) : mujhe laga aap mujhe humsha ka liye lene aaya hai ..par nahi aap toh sirf maa k liye lene aaye hai ...aur wo packing karne lagti hai sm room aati hai

sm : mujhe pata tha daya tumha lene hi aaya hoga kyu ki daya bhi tumsa bohut pyaar karta hai is liye wo is shaadi ko ek moka dena chaita hai ...

shreya : is kuch nahi hai maa daya sirf do week ka liye lekar jaa rahe hai kavin ki shaadi hai is liye

sm shocked

sm : ye tum kya keh rahi ho shreya

shreya : ye sach hai maa wo maa ko abhi divorce ka baare mai nahi baata na chaite hai ..shaadi ka baad sab baata dege

sm : shreya tum waha nahi jaavgi

shreya : maa mujhe jaana hoga mai maa ko udas nahi dekh sakti hu aur wo packing karne lagti hai

sm : par shreya

shreya : maa pls

sm ( pov ) : pata nahi shreya kismat mai kya likha hai ... daya ko kabhi shreya ka pyaar ka ehsaas hoga .. aur wo room se chali jaathi hai

packing karne ka baad shreya neeche aati hai

daya : chale shreya

shreya : haa

shreya apne mom ko bye bolti hai aur daya ka saat ghar jaathi hai

* * *

i hope aap sab log ko ye chapter pasand aaye

daya mom ka aane sa dareya ek hoga aur kya daya ko apne galti ka afso hoga

koi bhi mistak hotoh sorry guys🙏🙏

thank you to all your review guys

keep loving Dareya :-) :-)

your Dareya forever


	7. Chapter 7 - sweet memeriy

note : daya ki mom ka naam hetal hai

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys🙇 ️🙇 ️

* * *

daya door bell bhajta hai ...hetal opne the door ..aur wo shreya ko dekh kar bohut khush hoti hai...

hetal : aa gayi tum

shreya take blessings form dm

hetal : khush raho

dareya ander aata hai...hetal door band karti hai ...aur wo aati hai daya apne room mai chal jaata hai

shreya : kise hu maa aap

hetal : mai theek hu aur tum

shreya : theek hu

hetal : shreya tum jaa kar fresh aavo ...pher bohut saara kam hai

shreya : thik hai maa

shreya room mai chali jaati hai...aur enter hoti hai aur dekhti hai daya phone par baat kar rahe hota..daya dekhta hai shreya ko aur pher se baat karna lagta hai phone par ..shreya fresh ho hone jaathi hai 15 min baad shreya washroom se bhar aati hai ...daya laptop mai kaam kar rahi hota hai ...shreya cupbord ka pass jathi hai aur apne kapde rakh ne lagti hai ...kuch der baad shreya ka poor room ko dekhti hai ...daya ne ek dum change kar diya hote hai ...shreya ki nazer wall par padti hai jaha dono ki shaadi ki badi photos hova karti thi par ab nahi hai

shreya ( pov ) : daya ne poor room change kar diya pheli jisa kar diya .aur photo bhi nikal di ...aur wo flash back mai chal jaati hai

flash back start

shaadi ka ek week baad

at eveving

shreya kisi ka wait kar rahi hoti hai

shreya ( pov ) : kab wait kar rahi ho pata nahi kab aaya maa papa ne bol 15 min mai aa jaaya ga par ye toh ek hours ho gaya abhi tak nahi aaya ... tabhi door bell bhejti hai shreya door kholti hai ...aur wo bohut khush hoti hai daya ko dekh kar use ki smile chal jaathi hai ...daya confused

daya : kya hova abhi bohut khush thi mujhe dekh kar smile kyu chal gayi tumhri

shreya : kuch nahi wo mai kisi ka wait kar rahi thi ..

daya : ohh

shreya : aap fresh ho jaaya mai coffee lekar aati hu aap ka liye

daya : hmm

daya room mai enter hota hai ..aur dekhta hai room ek dum change kar diya hota hai shreya ne

daya ( pov ) : ye kaam zarura shreya ka hoga ...aur wo fresh hone jaata hai...20 min baad daya fresh hokar aata hai aur cupbord mai apne kapde dhund rahe hota hai ..shreya ki sari aur kapde hi hote hai

daya : kuch bhi mil nahi raha hai ye shreya na kya kardiya hai mere kapda mil nahi rahe hai ...

aur wo shreya ko awaaz deta hai ...shreya room mai enter hoti hai coffee lekar

shreya : kya hova

daya : mujhe mere kapde nahi mil rahe hai tumne sab chang kyu kiya

shreya : apne apne cupbord dekhta kya kitna mess tha main bas set kiya hai ..

daya : acha toh tha kam se kam mujhe mere kapde toh milte the ...ab dekho sirf tumhari hi kapde hi hai ...

shreya : mai aap ko nikal ka deti hu...aur daya bolta hai aur shreya wo kapde nikal kar deti hai

daya : thank you...

kuch der baad

shreya : daya aap ko room kisa laga main room ek dum chang kar diya hai

daya : acha hai

aur wo bed par baith jaata hai aur file par kaam karna lagta hai...aur shreya abhi tak kisi ka wait kar rahi hoti hai ..

7: 00 pm

shreya kitchen mai khana bana rahi hoti hai ...aur daya tv dekh rahe hota hai ..kuch der baad dono dinner karte hai ..dinner ka baad daya hall baith kar bureau ka kaam kar rahe hota hai..aur shreya room mai chali jaathi hai

shreya ( pov ) : soch tha aaj photo aaye gi daya ko dekho gi par aaj poora din aise hi nikal gaya pata nahi wo photo kab aayi gi ...aur wo sone jaathi hai ...

12 : 30 am

daya ka kaam khatam hota hai aur wo room mai aata hai ..shreya so rahi hoti hai daya bed par leta hai karta shreya turn hoti hai aur useki nind kholti hai

shreya : aap abhi tak soye nahi

daya : bas abhi kaam khatam hova ..

shreya : oh ab so jaaye bohut raat ho gayi hai ...

aur wo dusre side turn ho jaathi hai daya use ka pass jaata hai aur shreya ka back aur neck par kiss karna lagta hai shreya shivered

shreya : kya kar rahe hai aap

daya : apne biwi se pyaar

shreya : daya raat bohut hogi hai ..pls so jaaye kal office bhi jaana hai mujhe

daya : nahi mujhe nind nahi aa rahi hai ...aur wo shreya trun karta hai daya kissed on her lips he kissed her softly with all his love shreya to responded after some time daya light off karta hai ( is ki baad aap sab pata hai )

next morring

daya ki nind kholti hai aur wo dekhta hai shreya use hug karka so rahi hoti hai daya smile aur use forehead par kiss karta hai aur use bed par leta hai ...aur fresh hone chala jaata hai ..fresh ho kar aata hai tabhi door bell bhejti hai daya neeche jaata hai aur door kholta hai ...ek boy hota hai.

daya : ji kise milna hai

boy : ye shreya ji ka ghar se aaye hai ...

daya : thik hai

daya use leta hai wo boy ko thank bolta hai wo boy chala jaata hai

daya room mai chal jaata hai aur wo sofe rakta hai ...aur shreya ka uthta hai ...

daya : shreya uth subha ho gayi hai

shreya sleeping toun : sone dona

daya : shreya utho tumhare ghar kuch aaya hai ...ye sunn kar shreya uth jaati hai aur khadi ho jaathi hai

shreya : kaha hai wo

daya : sofe par rakha hai

shreya sofe ka pass jaathi aur photo ko leti hai aur bed baithi hai aur kholne lagti hai

daya : is mai kya hai shreya

shreya : khud dekh lo ...aur wo daya ko deti hai daya kholta hai aur dekhta hai dono ki shaadi ki photo hoti hai bohut badi

daya : ye

shreya : kisi lagi

daya : acha hai

shreya : ye maa papa ne hum gift diya hai ...

daya : acha hai shreya

shreya : par is photo ko hum laga kaha...aur poore room ko dekti hai

daya : shreya abhi mujhe lata ho rahe hai shaam ko dekte hai kaha lagna hai

shreya : abhi lagni hai jab tak ye photo nahi lag jaathi aap bureau nahi jaayege ..

daya : par shreya ...

shreya daya ka pass jaathi hai aur daya ki eyes mai dekhti hai

shreya : aap mere liye itna nahi kar sakte hai ...aur kya daya sir shreya mam mai kho gaye ..

daya : acha thik hai shreya

shreya : thank you daya

daya : bol kaha lagna hai

shreya : mai soch rahi hu kyu na hum is wall par lagye

daya : thik hai .. daya photo ko bed ka uper wali wall par lagta hai ...daya bed par neeche aata hai

daya : ab khush

shreya smile : bohut aur wo daya ko hug karti hai daya bhi use hug karta hai ...5 min baad dono hug se alag hote hai

shreya : daya ye photo kabhi mat nikal na ye mere liye bohut khas hai

daya : kabhi nahi nikaloga

shreya : aur haa ye room jise hai waise hi rehne dana main kuch bhi chang nahi karna

daya : samjhe gaye mai acha ab mai chalta hu ...bye

shreya : bye

daya bureau chal jaata hai ...shreya office chal jaati hai

flash back end

shreya sad ho kar neech chali jaathi hai...

* * *

I hope aap ko dareya ka flash back acha laga ho

Next chapter mai kavin aur Nikiya ki enter hogi

Thank you for your review guys:-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	8. Chapter 8

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys ️️

* * *

two week baad

dareya hetal ke samne ache couple hone ki acting karte hai...taki hetle ko pata na chali unke rithty ka sach ...kavi ki shaadi main sirf do din baaki hai ...dareya ek dusre se baat bhi nahi karte hain...

do din baad

daya house poor flowers se saaja hova hota hai ...kuch der baad purvi mandap mai aati hai ...after same time dono ki shaadi ho jaathi hai ... kavi sab ka ashiward leti hai ...

at night

dareya room

shreya packing kar rahi hoti hai ...tabhi daya room aata hai...aur washroom mai chal jaata hai...kuch der baad daya washroom se aata hai ...aur wo shreya ke pass jaata hai ...

daya : shreya

shreya : ji

daya : kal humhe mom sab baata dege

shreya : hmm

aur shreya sofe jaa kar so jaathi hai ...

next moring

daya wake up aur fresh ho kar neche jaata hai ...sab log breakfast kar rahe hote hai...sab ki good moring bolta hai aur breakfast karne baitha jaata hai ...

kavin : bhai shreya bhabhi kaha hai ...dekhya nahi de rahi hai

hetal : haa aaj subhe se dekh nahi hai

daya : maa wo

hetal : bolo

daya : shreya apne ghar chali gayi hai..

kavin : par kyu bhai

daya kavi aur hetal ko divorce baat bolta hai ... kavi shocked hote hai sirf hetal ko chod kar ...

kavin : par aap dono divorce ka fisla kyu liye bhai

daya : kavin hum dono ne beach bohut jagde hote the is liye ...mai tang aa gaye tha roz ke jagde se

hetal : daya mujhe divorce ki baat pata thi

daya shocked : maa aapko kise pata

hetal : abhijeet ne bola is liye mai yeh aayi thi taki kavin ki shaadi mai tumtum dono ek ho jaav par hova nahi aisa ...

daya chup hota hai ...kuch nahi bolta hai

hetal : daya har pati patni beach jagada hote rehta hai ...par is ke liye koi rishty khatam nahi kar deta ...shreya ek achi ladki hai daya ek baar thande dimaag se socho apne rishty ek moka do ...

daya : mai mujhe bureau ke liye late ho rahe hai ...aur wo uth kar chal jaata hai ...

hetal : daya meri baat toh sunno...par wo chal jaata hai ...

shreya house

sm shreya ke room mai jaathi hai ...

sm : shreya breakfast ready hain neche aa jaav

shreya : ji maa

kuch der baad shreya neche jaathi hai ...aur table par baithi hai

shreya : good moring dad

sd : good morning

shreya : mom dad mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai

both : bolo

shreya : main fisal liye hai ki mai

delhi humsha ke liye chali jaav ...chachi ke ghar

sm and sd dono shkcked hote hai

sd : par kyu shreya

shreya : dad main yeha nahi rehana chaiti ...yeha rahugi toh daya ko kabhi bhool nahi pavogi ...

sm : par shreya

shreya : pls mom mujhe jaane diji ye

sm shreya ke dad dekh kar bolti

sm : ji aap samjhe ne is delhi jaane ki zarurat nahi ... tum yehi rahogi ...

sd : shreya tumhari mom sahi k rahi hai ...

shreya : dad pls mai yeh rehna nahi chaiti hu

shreya dad shreya ko samjhe te hai ..par shreya nahi samjhe ti hai

sd : jise tumhe thik lag shreya ...shreya sd ko hug karti

shreya : thank dad

sd : kab jaa rahi ho tum

shreya : do din baad dad

sm shreya se naraz hokar kitchen mai chali jaathi hai ...sd office chali jaathe hai...shreya room mai jaathi hai packing karne ke liye ...

at night

daya house

daya der se ghar aata hai ...bureau mai case aata is liye ...kavi aur hetal wapis pune chali gaye hote hai ...daya room jaata hai aur fresh hone 15 min baad daya neche jaata hai dinner karna ke liye ..after sometime daya dinner karka room jaata hai ...daya bed par baitha aur laptoop mai kaam karne lagta hai ...daya ko shreya ke jaane se koi farak nahi padta hai ...

next day

at bureau

bureau mai daya aur abhijeet hi hote hai ...tabhi tarika bureau mai aati hai aur wo preshan lag rahi hoti hai ... daya aur abhijeet use ke pass jaate hai

abhijeet : kya hova tarika tum preshan lag rahi ho

tarika : abhijeet wo

daya : tarika bolo

tarika : daya aaj subhe shreya ki mom ka phone aaye tha shreya humsha ke liye delhi jaa rahi hai ...

daya nd abhijeet shocked : kya

tarika : haa

abhijeet : par kyu tarika

tarika sm ne jo shreya se baat hovi wo sab baathi hai ...

abhijeet : daya tumhe shreya ko rokne hoga

daya : mai nahi rokoga abhijeet use jo karna hai kar akhir humra divorce ho chuka ...

abhijeet ( angrily ) : daya sab apne rishty ko ek moka dete hai ...par tum daya ...mere aur tarika beach bhi jagde hote hai toh kya hum is wajhe se divorce la bolo daya

tarika : abhijeet sahi kahe rahe hai daya ...shreya achi ladki hai ...wo is rishty ko dil se nibhagi

daya : mujhe shreya ke baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai ...aur wo bureau bureau se chala jaata hai...

at night

shreay house

shreya room hi hoti hai aur daya ke baare mai soch rahi hoti hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : yeh do week mere liye bohut khas the ...mujhe daya ke saath thoda aur time mila ...mai samjhe thi yeh do week mai sayad hum phir se ek ho jaaye par daya aisa nahi chaithe ...wo khush hai is liye toh divorce liye daya ne par mai aapko bhola nahi sakti ...aur wo packinh karne lagti hai...kal subhe shreya ki trian hai ...

daya house

daya kitchen mai dinner baana rahe hota hai ...aur door bell bhejti hai ...daya door opne karta hai aur shocked hota hai ...

daya : tum yeha

* * *

next chapter last hoga ...aur wo mai bohut jaldi update kargi

toh kya dareya ek hoga ?

aur daya shreya ko rok payaga delhi jaane se ?

i hope aap log ko yeh chapter pasand aaye ho

thank you for review guys

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your dareya forever


	9. Chapter 9

daya : tum yaha

shreya : mere kuch cheeze re gayi hai ...wo lene aayi ho

daya : hmm

shreya : kya mai ander aa sakti ho

daya : haa

daya door band karta hai ...aur shreya andar aa jaata hai ...room mai ...

daya room

daya laptop par kam kar rahe hota hai ...aur shreya cupbords apne saman leti hai ...saman lena ke baad shreya jaane wali hoti hai ki daya use awaz deta hai...

daya : shreya

shreya : ji

daya : wo tumhari dairy yeha re gayi thi ...aur wo shreya ko dairy deta hai ...shreya waha se jaane lagti hai...daya use ka haath paked leta hai ...

shreya : kya kar rahe hai aap

daya use wall par push karta hai ...

shreya : daya yeh aap

daya use lipe par finger rakhta hai ..

daya : shhh aaj sirf mai bolga ...aur daya ek haatse use haath paked ta hai

shreya : daya mujhe jaane di jiae ...kal subhe jildi uthna hai aur delhi jaana hai ...aur wo daya ka haath chodne ki khoshih karti hai ...par daya apne dono haath se shreya ka do haath paked leta hai...

daya : kahi jaavogi tum samjhe ...

shreya : ab yaha kya rakha hai ...

daya gussa : tum jaane ka soch bhi kise sakti ho ...wo bhi delhi jaane ka ...tum kahi nahi jaa rahi ho samjhi ...

shreya ( tear nikal ne lagte hai ) : waise bhi aapse dur jaa rahe hua ...aapko mai pasand nahi ho is liye toh aapne divorce liye mujhe se aapne ek baar bhi mujhe nahi ruk jaane se aur peppar par sing bhi kardi aapne aur bol rahe hai ki kyu jaa rahi ho...

daya : i love you yaar ...aur wo shreya ko hug karta hai ...

shreya shocked

daya : bohut pyaar karta hu tumse ..jab tum chali gayi tum mujhe pata chala ki tum meri life kya ho ...tumse jagda karna acha lagta tha ..phir tum kitne acha se mana thi mujhe...

shreya : toh divorce kyu liye aapne ...

daya : main koi divorce nahi liye hai ...

shreya : kya

daya : ek min ruko

daya cupbord ke pass jaata hai aur use mai se divorce peppar nikal ta aur shreya ko deta hai ...shreya shocked.

shreya : yeh

daya : main is pepar par sing hi nahi ki hai ...use din gussa mai tumha tumhe peppar diya ... jab mein aaj peppar dekh tab pata chala

shreya : oh

daya : sorry shreya jo bhi hova use ke liye

shreya : aap sorry mat bolo yeh sab meri hi galti thi ...mujhe haar baat jagda nahi karna chaye tha ... ... use mom dad ki anniversary ke din ka liye bhi sorry ...

shreya daya ko hug karti hain aur rone lagti hai ...

shreya : daya mai bhi aapse bohut pyaar karti hu ...aapse waadha karti hu aaj ke baad aapse jagda nahi kargi ...mai aapse phir aalg nahi hona chaiti ...

daya hug se aalg hota hai ...aur shreya ke face ko dekhta hai...

daya : shreya tum ro kyu rahi ho...

shreya : daya yeh khushi ke aaso hai. ...

daya shreya ke aaso pochta hai ...

daya : mai bhi tumse waadha karta ho ...aaj ke baad tum par gussa nahi karga ...aur tumhare liye time nikalu ga ... daya use apne aarm par utha hai ...

daya ! " shreya whined from her position ...she was being carried by daya in bridal style ...

kya hua ? daya mimicked in childash voice shreya was busy in pouting her adorable red cheekd made daya nervous

koi dekh laga niche utariye .. shreya odered .hitting squarely on his chest

he brought his face close to her ears and whipered ..is room sirf hum dono hi shreya aur room bhi looked hai ... he winked to add more effect shreya blushed beet red...she was happy internally and externally .she always loved him but refused to acknowledge hef feeling ...

daya put her gently on bed smiling all time shreya tried to make eye contact to him ...but quickly gave up ..she was feeling giddy more then usual .daya settled bedside her bed her on bed and kissed her forehead gently ..

he cupped his cheek and whispedred i love you shreya ...shreya smiled after hearing this ...

he proceeded to kiss her eyes then moved on her nose he rubbed their noses shreya blushed and averted her eyes ...

shreya was staring at him sometimes looking away when daya kissed more sensitve spots ... he kissed each spot of her body .

he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled out his bottoms .shreyz closed her eyes long time age her breaths were ragged ..she was trying not to blush but that anticipation was killing her ..

daya moved his hand to her blouse but paused when he touched the dori shreya looked curiously. he staring dead in her eyes .asking for permission she nodded her head and looking away shyly...daya removed her blouse kissing every spot as lt came down .he was very gentie his was shivered visbly ..he then removed her lehng slowly .he stated kissing with her inner thight ...she bit back her m*

after sometime

dareya bed par lete hote hai ...

shreya : aapne dinner kiya

daya : wo shreya ...shreya cut him...

shreya : nahi kiya hai ... ruko mai aapke liye khanna lekar aati hu... wo daya ki shirt pehenti hai aur neche chali jaati hai ...aur dekhti hai ...khane ka liye kuch nahi hota hai ...

shreya : mujhe daya ke liye kuch banna hoga ...aur daya ke liye dinner banna lagti hai ...

daya bhi necha aata hai ...aur kitchen mai aata hai ...

daya : shreya kya kar rahi ho

shreya : aapke liye dinner banna rahi ho

daya : shreya rehne do mai hotal se oder kar deta ho ...

shreya : oder karne ki zarurat nahi hai ...aap hall wait karo mai ...

daya : hmm

daya sofe par baitha aur shreya ko dekh rahe hota hai ...

daya ( pov ) : khana aur shreya haath ka ...pata nahi kaise hoga ...mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai shreya ne jab first time khana banya tha ...aur wo flash back yaad karta hai

flesh back start

at evening

dareya ki shaadi ko sirf do week hi hove hote hai...

daya ko bureau ka bohut saara kaam hota is liye room mai kaam kar rahe hota hai ...aur dono ka jagda hova hota hai ...dono ek dusre se baat bhi nahi kar rahe hota hai ...shreya daya ko mane ki kohshi karti hai par daya nahi manta hai ...

shreya hall baithi hoti hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : kya karo jise daya ki narazgi dur ho ...tabhi shreya ko idea aata hai

shreya : yeh idea acha hai ...aur wo kitchen mai jaati hai daya ka liye khana banti hai

shreya ( pov ) : i hope daya ko acha laga ...

at night

daya abhi kaam hi kar rahe hota hai ...shreya room mai aati hai aur daya ke pass jaathi hai ...

shreya : daya

daya : hmm

shreya : dinner ready hai ...chalo dinner karne

daya : mujhe bhuk nahi tum khalo

shreya : chalo na...

daya use gussa baat karta hai : bolna nahi karna hai dinner pls jaav yeh se ...mujhe bohut kaam karna hain ...shreya ke eyes aaso aaj jaate hai aur dusre room mai chali jaati hai ...

after some time

daya ka kaam khatam hota hai ...

daya : chalo kaam toh ho gaye ab kuch kha leta ho ...aur wo neche jaata hai kitchen mai ...aur khana leta hai ...aur wo table par baita hai ...

daya ( pov ) : mujhe shreya se gussa baat nahi karni chaiye thi ... wo kab se baat karne ki khoshih kar rahi thi par mai ...aur wo dinner karna lagta hai ...daya ka face ek dum change ho jaata hai ...khanne tikha aur salt bohut hota hai...daya pani pine lagta hai

daya : yeh shreya ne kaise khana banya hai...aur wo uth jaata hai ...next moring dono ke beach sa thik ho jaata hai ...daya shreya se sorry bolta hai ... jab shreya daya ko kal raat ke khane ke baar pochi ti hai daya use ki bhout tairif karta hain.. shreya smile ...daya wo khana fake deta hai raat ko hi ..aur shreya ko bolta hai ki mujhe bohut acha laga aur mai kaha gaye ...

flash back end

kuch der baad shreya dinner lekar aati hai ...aur daya ko deti hai ...daya teast karta hai khanna bohut acha banna hota hai ...daya shreya ko apne haath se khilata hai ...shreya daya ke ghar pe hi hoti hai...

* * *

next morring

shreya apne ghar jaathi aur apne mom dad se bolti hai ki wo delhi nahi jaa rahe hai aur wo daya aur wo ek hoge wo bhi bolti hai ...sm sd dono khush hote ...daya bhi Apni fmaliy aur abhirika ko bolta hai ...sab log dareya ke liye khush hote hai...

one week baad

dareya house

daya bureau gaye hota hai ...aur shreya ghar par hoti hai ...aur kaam kar rahi hoti hai... tabhi shreya ka phone bhajta hai ...tabhi door bell bhejti hai shreya door kholti hai ek boy hota hai ...delivery boy

shreya : ji

boy : mam yeh aap ke liye aaye hai ...aur wo boy shreya ko deta hai ...shreya sing karti hai ...aur wo boy chala jaata hai ...shreya door band karti hai aur room jaathi hai ...

shreya : yeh kisene bhaja hai ...aur kholti hai...bohut bade photo frem hote hai...jise mai dareya ke saare pic hote hai ...kavi ke shaadi ki apni shaadi ke aur bohur saare ...shreya khuch ho jaathi ...yeh wahi frem hai jo shreya ke mom dad ne dareya ko dethi ...daya ne changes kar k bohut saare pic dale ...

tabhi shreya ko call aata hai

on call

daya : kaise laga girf

shreya : bhout acha hai daya ...lekin aapne yeh sab kiya kab

daya : wo bohut din se plan kar rahe tha jab mom dad ne frem di thi tab se hi ... chalo rekhta ho

shreya : aur mai soch rahi thi ki aapne fream nikal di ...

daya : shreya abhi rakhta ho

shreya : daya ek min

daya : bolo

shreya : daya thank you so much itni achi photo frem dene ka liye ... i love you daya

daya : i love you too shreya ...aur dono phone cut karte hai ...

3 saal baad dareya ki ek beti hoti hai jiska naam palak hota hai ...dareya ke beach ab jagda nahi hota hai ...wo khushi se rekhte hai ...

the end

* * *

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

i hope aap sab ko last chapter pasand aaye ho...Aur Dareya scene bhi Ache lage

thanks for your review guys

keep loving Dareya:-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
